This invention relates to apparatus for applying buttons or other types of fasteners to a garment workpiece and has particular reference to an improved transport apparatus by which a workpiece, while held under controlled tension, is moved intermittently with respect to a button attachment machine that sequentially applies buttons thereto.
In the garment industry semi-automatic apparatus is widely used for attaching a series of buttons or other types of fasteners to a garment workpiece. In general, such apparatus includes a carriage by which the workpiece, held in an extended condition, is moved intermittently relative to a button attachment device. Such device sets and secures the fastener elements to the workpiece sequentially, and in a predetermined spaced relationship. Examples of button fastening apparatus of the type herein concerned are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,151,583, and 3,334,600.